A Faustian Contract　黒執事
by Manacled Heart
Summary: Lord Vincent Phantomhive makes a deal with a demon. So why has that demon marked Ciel for his own? Do unfulfilled contracts get passed down to the younger generations? Or is their something else going on? Either way, Sebastian won't stand for it! M
1. The Evil Noblemen

Hatred ran deep in this one… The boy was the youngest of eight sons, and he was tragically ignored and shunned by his older brothers, and especially his father, who was the Lord of the Phantomhive estate, and owner of the rather unsuccessful "Funtom Company," which was just starting, and it manufactured toys and sweets.

Today was the conclusion of the eldest son's wedding, and the fourteen year old boy ran straight to his room furiously throwing his possessions so they would shatter against the opposite wall, and pretty soon there was a large pile of broken glass and plastor upon the wood floor of his room.

"My my... how carelessly you treat your possessions," said a dark voice from behind him…

**

* * *

**

**FAUSTIAN CONTRACT**

**CH.1**

**The Evil Noblemen**

* * *

"Who are you!" the child snapped. They were on the third floor, and yet this man had just appeared there.

"I am here to help you…tell me what is that is bothering you?" the man said falling to his knees so he was now the same height as the boy, his red eyes narrowing mischievously.

"…" the boy looked at him shocked. "I am not talking to you! I don't even know you! Get out of my room before I call someone to remove you."

With that the boy went over to sit on his bed. The man turned smiling. "Then I will make this easier. You are the youngest of eight sons…and yet you desire nothing more than to be in charge, the head of this estate, and the newest watchdog for her majesty."

"How…"

"I know everything about you young Vincent Phantomhive," he said. "I know the power you desire, and hatred you hold for your brothers. I know what fuels you for I am a demon. If you would accept me to stay at your side…then I can give you what you desire most…"

"…"

"But of course because I am a demon…and I do nothing for free, so I will of course desire something in return…"

"…What?" Vincent asked simply, a crude tone to his voice.

He smiled.

Below the music from his eldest brother's reception glided in through his upper window, filling the room with the light sounds of the ballad that played.

"Is that all?" Vincent asked jumping to his feet. "And what will I get exactly?"

"An undying servant who will stay at your side until the end of your days, and as your loyal servant I will do any command you ask that does not break our contract. I will make you one of the most powerful Earls that ever lived…and the Phantomhive name will be known across the globe, in addition, I will insure the success of all your endeavors."

Vincent smiled. The thought washed over his mind…greed was taking over.

"You will be…powerful," the demon said taking his hand and placing a deep blue ring upon it. The ring was an heirloom of the Phantomhive family.

Vincent's eyes widened. "Father's ring!"

"To go to the son that will next inherit his legacy, accept my contract Vincent Phantomhive…and that son will be you."

He stared down at his hand holding it up to the light from the lantern. "I accept your terms."

"Then name me."

"Uh?"

"Name me…all new masters must name their demons," he said. He had had many names though out his thousands of years of life...one more would mean nothing to him.

Vincent smiled. "Then your name shall be Byron."

"Byron?" he stated, still leaning before the fourteen year old boy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" the child exclaimed. "Your name is Byron."

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

With all her heart, mind and soul she was praying. Though she had no right to pray…and she knew it. God would not answer the call of this sinful soul. "Please…" she begged silently. No words were voiced aloud. "Please…just let it be a boy! Please let it be a boy!"

Giving birth was no easy task. Especially not you're first. She held her maid's hand as the pain came at her in waves. "Just be a boy," she pleaded so only the voices in her head could hear. "Be a boy. Please God! I will never ask for another thing, if you could just give me a little boy."

Meanwhile, just outside the room waiting (quite patiently for a man about to become a new father) was Vincent Phantomhive, now a man, now rich, now powerful, and the head of the Phantomhive estate. The Funtom Company, (which he was head of) was successful, and raked in a large sum of money. No company was more famous, and it was attached hand in hand with the Phantomhive name. Vincent sat in lavish armchair leaning his head against his right fist. A deep blue ring upon his left, and with a final cry from his wife in the next room the wails of a new born baby could be heard.

"Well well well," stated the undertaker with a wide grin who sat not far away. "A new Phantomhive is born. Congratulations Lord."

"Do not congratulate me yet," Vincent stated simply looking up at the man standing in black at his right. "Eh? Byron?"

The man who stood at the Lord Vincent's side was Byron Disraeli. He was a tall man with light brown hair that was perfectly combed and oiled to be slicked back. His eyes were blood red. "Yes, my Lord."

The door burst open and Lady Rachel's maid burst through looking ecstatic. "It is a boy!"

Lord Vincent jumped up from his chair happily. "Now you can congratulate me!" he exclaimed before rushing into the room.

Rachel sat in the center of a plush bed holding in her arms a small boy, who had stopped crying long enough to be curled up in his mother's arms. Vincent sat on the edge of the bed staring down at the boy…his son…the heir to his estate.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Rachel asked holding the miracle in her arms.

"Indeed," said the voice from the doorway, and her heart fell at the sound.

Rachel looked up as Byron entered. "Forgive me Lady Rachel. May I enter?"

"Uh…"

"Yes come in," Vincent said rising to his feet and moving aside so that Byron could approach the new life in Rachel's arms, at his approach she instinctively pulled the baby just a little bit closer.

"What a beautiful child," Byron said staring down as the baby looked up with a pair of deep blue eyes.

"So…uh Vincent darling, what shall we name him?" Rachel asked looking to her husband who was leaning against the wall. "I was thinking something like Victor. It could be a play off of your name…I always thought our first born son should be named after you—"

"Ciel."

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked glaring at him. Her hair was disheveled making her look more upset than she normally would have, and for a woman who typically looked perfect in every way...this was quite a feat.

"Nothing my Lady. Forgive me. I just thought…Ciel seemed like an appropriate name for the new young master."

Rachel glared at him. She did not like her husband's right hand…this Byron. In fact she detested him. "…"

"That sounds good to me. Ciel it is," Vincent stated leaning over and kissing his wife's cheek. "Now forgive me my love, but I must be going. I have lots of work to attend to today."

With that the Lord Vincent headed towards the door. "Come Byron."

"Right away, my Lord." His red eyes glared down at the new child once before he followed his master from the room.

With that the two left leaving the new mother and her young son alone in the room.

She looked down at the baby in her arms, as the other, "Evil Noblemen," arrived.

"Ciel? Eh?"

* * *

Byron stood beside his master one evening as Ciel and his betrothed played in the yard. The two were running top speed down a hill, both bright eyed and laughing.

"Sebastian!" Elizabeth called her arms stretched out as she ran. "Sebastian!"

Ciel felt his chest tightening and he gasped falling to his knees. That was it…it was time to stop running. So to end the chase he called, "Sebastian Come!"

The black dog Elizabeth had been chasing after turned tail and made a beeline for Ceil whom he began to lick profusely. Ciel giggled as Elizabeth hurried panting over to him. Her dress (which her father made her wear) was dirty from the trees the two had been climbing…not to mention all the mud puddles they had ran through while trying to chase Sebastian.

"Sebastian really likes you Ciel!" Elizabeth said happily. Her short blonde hair seemed to float around her face from the wind. She kept her hair short because (as she said) long hair would just get in the way of her climbing trees and pelting her fiancé with mud balls in the summer and snow balls in the winter.

She was a tomboy through and through.

"Of course," Ciel said breathing hard. "I have had him since…since he was a puppy, and I am his master."

"Master?" Elizabeth said cocking her head slightly in question. This was a new word for the young girl.

Ciel patted the dog's head softly feeling slightly weak. "When you are someone's master it…it means you must take care of them, and be…very kind. You make sure they are well, and that they are happy. Then they will serve you and be very…very loyal."

"I want to be someone's master!" Elizabeth said happily.

"It is not all it is cracked up to be young Lady Elizabeth," Byron said. He was suddenly there behind her, and his voice made her jump.

Ciel hated that about him. He always popped in at unexpected places…and his creepy red eyes…they followed you everywhere.

"Bocchan, is it your asthma again? Shall I take you inside?"

"I am fine!" Ciel spat. Ciel was rarely ever rude…though…something about Byron brought out the worst in the young boy.

"Nonsense," Byron said picking Ciel up and holding him bridal style despite his protest and squirming. He turned and looked down at Lady Elizabeth. "I saw you running."

She smiled. "I am good runner!" she announced proudly.

"Well you should stop. Running around does not become you. You are a young lady. Act like it," he said before beginning to take Ciel back to the house.

Elizabeth started to cry, and her cries made Sebastian whimper. He nuzzled her…apparently trying to determine what was wrong, and he licked the back of her hand to console her.

SMACK!

Ciel had back handed Byron as he carried him. Obviously it did not hurt Byron, but he was stunned.

"It is a sin to make a girl cry!" Ciel snapped. His young face looking as angry as his child-like face could look.

"Lots of things are sins Ciel," Byron explained. "And there are a lot worse ones than that."

"I don't care apologize to my wife right now!"

"Ah young Ciel…I am not Sebastian. I am not your dog, and you are not my master. I do not take orders from you. I serve your father…and only him."

"Put me down!" Ciel demanded.

"Your father has ordered me to make sure to keep you safe, and you were having an asthma attack so it is time now for you to lay down bocchan."

"It was not an attack. I was just winded that is all!" Ciel spat furiously wishing he was old enough to not have to listen to adults. Especially not Byron!

"Fine, you were winded. Though I still insist you lay down," Byron continued. By now they were in the house and he laid Ciel on a small regal sofa. "Lay here for twenty minutes, and catch your breath. Then perhaps I'll find a nice quiet game for you and Lady Elizabeth to play."

"No!" Ciel snapped jumping up immediately running around the coffee table and heading back towards the door only to be blocked by Byron. _How was he so fast_!

"Bocchan, I must insist," Byron said picking him up once again and laying him on the couch this time touching his chest softly using demon magic to force the small boy to fall asleep.

"Can I ask that you not perform spells on my child?" Vincent asked from the doorway.

Byron turned to him smiling. "He was being unruly."

"Well…still."

"Yes, my Lord."

Vincent walked over to Ciel and knelt down beside him. "He's beautiful…like his mother…"

"You shouldn't let such a gene pool end there...not when your children turn out this pretty…" Byron teased.

Vincent found nothing funny about it. He glared at him standing up. "We have been trying Byron."

This new annoyed him. When a demon tried something they always succeed. So this idea of trying something and failing did not sit well with him.

"Maybe," Byron said softly. "Maybe you should try harder."

"Tsk," he turned looking back…and saying (more to himself than to anyone in particular), "Who would have thought I could ever love anything so much. Having a child sure changes a man."

"Yes…imagine how much your father had loved his sons…"

Vincent's eyes widened. "Byron! You have gone too far!"

"Forgive me…I forgot my place," Byron said grinning. "My look at the time…I must go see to the dinner arrangements. Pardon me, my Lord."

With that Byron left the room leaving in his wake a sense of unease.

* * *

"Alexial!" screeched a woman in a long ball gown. Her blonde hair was done in a bun, and tears clung to her eyelashes as she screamed the name again. "Alexial!"

Jumping down from the sky was a man with black hair and red eyes. He was dressed like a Prince and his dark black hair was slicked back agasinst his head.

"My Lady," he said smiling holding out his hand to her.

She grabbed his collar and pulled him off the railing he had landed on, and threateningly brought his face close to hers. "Margaret didn't believe me when I told her I had a boyfriend! She made a laughing stock out of me!"

"I will fix this."

"How?"

"You want to be popular and famous, and I will ensure that you get what you desire. Get some fresh air, and return to the party in two minutes."

With that Alexial went back to the ball, and grabbed himself a glass of wine.

Off in the corner of the ball room stood a group of three women. One whom he knew to be Margaret, the woman who had been troubling his master for sometime. Quickly he made his way over to the group and smiled.

"Goodevening ladies," he said in a gentlemanly way bowing slightly.

"My, hello...and you are?" Margaret asked holding out her hand which Alexial kissed softly.

"Lord Alexial Damon," he said smiling. "I am pleased to meet you Margaret Vanning."

"You know me?" she said smiling thinking her reputation was expanding.

"Of course, who doesn't know you?" he said.

Margaret turned to her friends a cocky grin on her face, and then she turned back to the man before her. "I must say you are rather handsome. You must have a wonderful liniage Sir."

"Indeed," he said smiling. "I must ask...have you seen Ariel?"

"Ariel! Just how do you know Ariel?"

He turned looking around for her. "I am her boyfriend...but...not for much longer..."

"Not for much longer huh?" Margaret said. "Well, why don't you come to my estate later where we can get to know one another better. In the meantime, I believe I saw that tearful little blob run out onto the balcony."

"I shall consider it," Alexial said. "And thank you."

He turned heading in the direction of the balcony, and he disappeared amongst the part guests. The violins played loudly as the women were spun around by the men they danced with creating a pattern of colorful flowing skirts.

Margaret watched him leaving and smiled. "I guess she wasn't lying afterall...oh well...she won't have that man for much longer, and when he dumps her I shall pick him up."

"How do you know he's going to dump her?" asked the friend to Margaret's right.

"Didn't you hear? He said not for much longer... We should get a front row seat for this one. Little Ariel's going to be in tears, come on!"

The three girls rushed towards the balcony, though before they had even arrived there, Ariel had entered the building, stopped shortly by Alexial.

"Ooooh, he is sooo cute!" the girl on Margaret's right said smiling.

"Eye him lightly, he's mine," Margaret explained.

Alexial escorted Ariel out onto the floor and turned to the crowd at large. "Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention please!"

"Ooh, a public dumping...how very evil of him," Margaret smilied her right hand playing with her hair.

"Just makes you like him all the more huh?" the girl to her left pointed out grinning.

"I am glad that this moment could be shared with you all," he said turning to Ariel. "Ariel my love I have something to ask you."

"Ask?" Margaret gasped.

Alexial fell to one knee holding out the most amazing ring to the girl before him. "Ariel, you are the love of my life as well as my entire world. I couldn't imagine a day with out you my world, and hopefully my wife."

He placed the ring on her finger, and Ariel's eyes shot immediatly in Margaret's direction taking great pleasure in the look on her face. "Oh Alexial! Of course I will be your wife."

He smiled rising to his feet he kissed her passionately forcing Margaret to stomp from the room furiously. The party continued, and Ariel happily escorted her eye candied fiancé around the ball. Then showed him off to particular people of interest. She enjoyed having him near her, and upon the balls conclusion, she and him snuggled in the carriage.

"Oh I can't belive this! Everyone thinks I am so amazing, and it is all because of you Alexial!"

"What do you expect? There is nothing I would not do for my soul."

Ariel's eye's widened slightly at his words and she pulled back nervously...

* * *

Ciel's ninth birthday was just around the corner, and everyone was getting excited, none more so than the tomboy fiancé of his…the young Lady Elizabeth.

Smiling she rushed around her parents manor preparing for the party. She was wearing a pair of boy's pants and a boy's shirt so that she could climb up the ladders to pin the banners needed.

"Please young miss," he maid protested upon seeing her up so high. "You should not be doing this…what if you were to fall!"

"Oh relax!" Elizabeth said grinning.

"Please, come down and put your gown on…your mother picked it out special for you."

"Tsk, Ciel loves me…and he will love me no matter what I am wearing…besides I don't like dresses," she explained as she tied the end of the banner to the second floor balcony.

It was then the ladder began to tip, and she gasped as she fell off balance. Though the strange thing was…nothing had happened to cause it to tip…no one had bumped it…there was nothing slippery on the floor. It just tipped…

She fell, and she was caught…safely in Byron's arms.

"You should be careful Lady Elizabeth…you could seriously get hurt."

She suddenly looked angry…that explained it. Ciel often said strange things happened around Byron at his house, and she decided that like Ciel…she did not like this man either.

"Lady Elizabeth," he said placing her on her feet, as the maid fawned over the fact that she was unharmed, and that Byron had saved her. "Do you not think that Ciel deserves a bride? A fiancé who is delicate, innocent, fragile and polite…as a woman should be?"

She sniffed. Her tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes…" she said meekly.

"Then do you not think that is how you should be acting…like a lady?"

"…Yes."

"Good. Then go up stairs, get dressed in the gown your mother picked out for you, and most of all do not let me catch you in those…pants, again," Byron warned before turning away but stopped just before the door. He did not like Lady Elizabeth much. Byron was used to women being women, and to see that tom boyish girl over their manor constantly...it annoyed him. "If I were Ciel, I would be embarrassed and insulted by your actions. Let us pray you correct the situation before you embarrass him further…"

At this point she broke out into ceaseless crying before pushing past him to run upstairs.

Byron headed outside where the Phantomhive family had been climbing down from their carriages, happy to be at the Middleford manor for Ciel's birthday celebration.

"Where did you go?" Vincent asked looking up as Byron approached them. "Just remedying a situation…nothing important I assure you…"

"I see," Vincent answered before ordering him to carry in their bags.

"Yes, my Lord."

Ciel hurried inside, "Lizzy!"

He took the stairs two at a time knowing full well he should not be running that fast with his asthma, but doing so anyway because he was a child.

"Lizzy!" he called grabbing hold of the door knob to her bedroom and wrenching it open.

Elizabeth was standing not too far away in her under garments about to get dressed for the party. Her maid was holding her gown for the evening and both looked up at the same time when he entered.

"Hi Lizzy!" Ciel said happily.

At first it didn't register with Elizabeth that should she care that Ciel was here, and she smiled back only to catch what she was wearing in the mirror beside her, and suddenly she panicked.

"AHHHH!" she screamed before pushing him out the door and slamming it shut.

Ciel blinked from his spot on the floor where he had fallen…what was wrong?

"Lizzy?" he asked tentatively through the door… "Are you okay?"

"It is rude to enter a Lady's room without so much as a knock!" she explained. "I was changing!"

"…" Ciel got to his feet still rather confused. "I have seen you change before…and you never cared if I walked in your room before either…"

"Well…it is different…I care now."

"…Okay…I am sorry Lizzy," he said recognizing defeat. One thing he had been taught since he was very young is that girls are always right…even when they are wrong or being stupid…

He sat down outside, and waiting for the feminine changing ritual to conclude.

When the doors opened Lizzy stepped out wearing a Pink gown with frills and bows…and…

Ciel erupted into laughter. He had seen some of the dresses her parents forced her into, but none of them looked as stupid as this one…

"Stop laughing!" Lizzy demanded. She her eyes were already tearing up…

"You look so girly!" he teased staring at her. The Lizzy he was used to was a pants and shirt kinda girl.

"Ciel you're so mean!" she whined before erupting into tears, and Ciel stopped laughing immediately. It was no longer funny, because it was a sin to make a girl cry.

"I am sorry," Ciel said again walking over to her. "You look…beautiful."

"…" she looked up teary eyed. "Really?"

"Yes!" he lied…just to see her smile, which erupted across her face like fireworks.

"Oh Ciel I love you!" she said hugging him. Something else she had never done before.

"Okay, okay," he said pushing her away. "I heard my cake is in the pantry. Do you want to see if we can steal some before the celebration? I shall race you!"

With that he made to take off running, but stopped immediately at her protesting wail.

"Not at all, that is very un-lady-like," she said softly. "Girls do not run about…"

With those words Ciel knew his Lizzy had seriously changed…and he did not like this new Lizzy.

He wondered if Byron had anything to do with it. It seemed like everything he disliked Byron had his grimy hand in it somewhere…

* * *

"Blow out your candles sweetie," Rachel said as the members of both the Phantomhive manor and the Middleford manor gathered around the table where his three tiered cake sat before him.

Ciel thought very hard staring into the flames of all nine candles.

"I wish that Byron would leave my family alone and just burn away like the fire of these candles…"

He blew, and all nine candles went out at once.

The applauds rang out, the cake was cut and eaten, the Phantomhives headed home after the lovely party, and despite all else…it was a pretty good birthday for young Ciel.

Back in Vincent's office that night he shuffled through some paperwork as Byron brought him some late night tea.

"Thank you," Vincent said taking it from him and looking up when he spotted a letter being held out to him.

"From her majesty the Queen," Byron said.

He took the letter and stared at the seal. Vincent threw it onto his desk without a second thought, and Byron's eyes widened slightly at the sight.

"To just toss your Queen's letter away…there must be something rather important on your mind my Lord," he said.

"I was thinking," Vincent stated take a nervous sip of tea. It wasn't often you could find Vincent Phantomhive in a nervous state.

"What about?"

"…There are…lots of things I could offer you instead Byron…perhaps your own estate…a…a place among nobility. I could make that happen you know…I could give you that instead…instead of…"

"My Lord Vincent…it sounds to me like you are trying to go back on our contract…"

"No…of course not," he said glancing away quickly… "I just thought…as a suggestion…"

"Well…let us not think of suggestions, anymore tonight. You forget I have no desire in worldly possessions as you humans do… So how about you go to sleep? You must get up early tomorrow…it is going to be a promising day."

"…Right…um…goodnight then Byron," he said heading from his office and up to his room where his beautiful wife lay already asleep.

He removed his shirt to change and his Faustian Contract caught his eye as he passed the mirror on the other side of the room. Lord Vincent turned staring at the mark on the left side of his back…which appeared to be glowing and burned slightly…a warning…

Vincent had attempted to go against his demon's wishes…and he knew he had best not try it again…

* * *

**Chapter One. Hope you enjoyed it...**


	2. Shattered

"Well…let us not think of suggestions, anymore tonight. You forget I have no desire in worldly possessions as you humans do… So how about you go to sleep? You must get up early tomorrow…it is going to be a promising day."

For some reason, the promising day Byron had assured him would come, did not arrive. Infact, it was a relatively normal day until…

"Ciel should go with Lady Elizabeth to catch tadpoles."

"Tadpoles?" Vincent said. "What a waste of time."

"No, it is for bonding. Lady Elizabeth and Lord Ciel will make a much better couple if they do activities like this together… Hunting for tadpoles is a favored pastime for normal children. I think those two would enjoy some time to get away from the rules and etiquette that walks hand in hand with nobility."

"Perhaps you're right," Vincent said.

"I usually am Sir," Byron grinned picking up his empty tea cup.

* * *

**FAUSTIAN CONTRACT**

**Ch.2**

**Shattered**

**

* * *

**

"Look! Look!" Elizabeth said happily as she and Ciel stood at the edge of the water. She was a few steps back. Women didn't get to close to the dirty yucky ponds…though she had to keep reminding herself on the things women should do. The old her would have been at the water's edge on her knees with a porcelain bowl in hand just like Ciel was.

After he a scooped up a few into the bowl he took it over to Elizabeth and sat the bowl on the ground in front of her.

"Wow," Elizabeth said. The two of them sat on their knees beside the bowl watching the little tadpoles swim around. "Look how cute they are!"

"When they grow up they're going to be frogs," Ciel said.

"Really!" Elizabeth said staring down into the bowl as they zoomed around. "Let's keep them… We help them grow up and they'll be just like our children."

"…" Ciel stared down in the bowl. "Sorry but when I thought of having children I imagined them being human."

"It would be fun," Elizabeth said smiling.

"We can't anyway," Ciel said laying down in the grass.

Elizabeth whined, "Why!"

"Because they'll die if they stay out of their pond too long. Their pond has food and places to hide and everything they need to live. Our little bowl doesn't have all that."

"Oh…" Elizabeth said. "So they're dying…"

"Not yet. But they would start to if we left them in there too long."

"Then let's put them all back Ciel."

"Okay," Ciel got up dumping the bowl's contents back into the pond. "Byron made that out to be a lot more fun than it was…"

* * *

Their "fun," was now over and so Ciel climbed into his family's carriage. Elizabeth did the same with her own and the two traveled off in opposite directions back to their homes.

Ciel loved traveling home, because it was fun to look out and see a small speck of a house in the distance grow and grow the closer you came. Eventually what was once minute and tiny became larger than you. So as he always did, Ciel leaned out the window to look at his manor as it drew near… Though all he saw was smoke peeking over the heads of the trees. That was much more smoke than what came from just their chimneys. When the carriage rounded the corner he saw the entire mansion was on fire. The driver stopped the carriage immediately gaping at the sight.

Immediately Ciel wrenched open the door, running straight towards his father's manor.

"Wait!" the driver called but he didn't listen. Nothing mattered except making sure his parents were all right.

He could already feel the tightness in his chest, his asthma getting the better of him. Ciel didn't care. What did breathing matter when his parents were—"

"Whoa," Byron's voice met his ear and his arm wrapped around his stomach stopping his advance. "You shouldn't be running Ciel."

"Mother! Father! Did they get out!" Ciel asked fearfully.

"…" Byron smiled running his gloved hand through Ciel's hair. "I am afraid your parents did not make it young Ciel."

Ciel gasped tears immediately coming to his eyes.

"But come on, I know just where you need to be," Byron said grabbing Ciel's arm he headed to the carriage instructing the driver on where to take them.

Ciel fought nearly all the way, yelling at Byron for not letting him attempt to rescue his father and mother. He was hurt, a little boy who had just lost his entire world.

Byron had instructed the driver to take Ciel and him to the heart of London where they stopped before a rundown building.

"We are here Ciel," Byron said smiling.

"Where is here?" Ciel asked shaken.

Byron climbed out and opened the door allowing Ciel to climb down. He walked Ciel to the door of a building and knocked upon the door.

It opened swiftly. "My Lord!"

The man was cloaked and wore a mask. "This is my new toy," Byron said. "I don't like the state he is in however… Break him…"

The lips below the man's mask erupted into a smile. "Oh yes Lord. As you command."

"Good," Byron said leaning down beside the terrified child. He placed his hand on the child's back and Ciel instantly cried out in pain pulling away. When the child attempted to run Byron grabbed his arm. "Be swift."

"Yes, yes of course," the masked man said grabbing Ciel's arm he dragged him inside.

Ciel looked back watching Byron stare after him darkly as the door closed, and a new light emerged at the end of the hall. When they entered the chamber Ciel gaped at the sight. A huge stone room with a stone bed in the center and along the walls devices meant only for inflicting pain…

Terrified he tried to run again only to find more masked figures blocked his way and a pair of hand wrapped themselves around Ciel's body carrying him to the stone platform where the men laid him down and chained him to it.

"Break him!" they said repeatedly. "We must break him. The Lord wants him broken!"

Something was shoved into his mouth and chained behind his head to muffle the screams of a boy about to be broken.

Then they began to cut him. Cut by cut, each time was slow allowing them to savor the muffled cry that escaped him. His frail arms could not escape the chains that bound him and his panic hit him in waves before every cut.

Though he was young…he did not realize this wasn't the worst they could do. When it was over and his captors had laid down their knifes they left him lying there on the cold stone for what must have been hours. They had left…all of them. The candelabras had been extinguished and Ciel was darkness.

His jaw was in excruciating pain from biting down on the ball in his mouth and his attempt to scream for someone…anyone to hear him and help him were in vain, and it left his voice hoarse.

Darkness can play tricks on the mind, and the younger you are the more horrifying the tricks could be. He heard his parents in the darkness. Screaming his name…calling for him.

He heard the sounds of the people in masks returning… over and over he thought he heard them return. One of those times he wasn't imagining it because by the time light was seeping into the room from the windows high above a few of them returned.

They unchained him taking him to the corner where his hands were held against the stone wall. A whip was chosen and gripped tightly in the assailants hand as he slashed at the small child's back no less than forty times. Though Ciel had just lost count after forty. When they had finished he was then taken to a cage where he was locked inside and on top of that his ankle was chained to the cage itself.

No one ever spoke to him as hours became days, and days became weeks. Different forms of torture were used each day. Not one of them showing even the slightly sign of remorse for what they were doing to this young child.

If it sounds like things were blending together. They were. Lack of sleep, lack of food, and lack of kind interaction left young Ciel in ghastly state. Ciel was never given food unless he begged for it…which Ciel hated to do. Begging was demeaning and it made them laugh.

For water…begging would not work, because when asked for water the only things they would say is "Blood for water!" "Blood for water!"

Eventually Ciel had figured out what they wanted, and he was forced to physically harm himself when he was thirsty, showing them his blood in exchange for their water. Still he was never given enough to quench his thirst, and never fed enough to be full. You don't do that when you are trying to break someone…

One day his tortures decided to make him drink the most awful of things. Most of which made him vomit, and after there was nothing left in his stomach for him to throw up they had him drink liquor until the child lost all sense of self, and experience a hangover the following day that he would not soon forget.

Ciel was beginning to believe that this would be his life until his body could not take anymore…no one was coming for him. No gallant knight in black was knocking down the door to save him, and there was no hope of dead parents returning to save their only son.

One day someone did come for him….

Byron.

Ciel looked up from his cage one day, never mind which one because Ciel couldn't keep track. He looked up to find Byron standing before him. The only familiar face in what seemed like an eternity of hell.

Byron turned without a word to him and took a seat in a chair not far away.

"Bring him to me," Byron commanded as the masked figures unlocked his cage and shackle to half carry, half drag the tortured child to him.

Ciel hoped Byron would take him away from this place…why not? He was his father's servant…in memory of his father it only seemed right… Though it was only then that he remembered Byron was the man whom had brought him here. Ciel couldn't help it…tears began falling down his face. Byron tilted Ciel's head up. His listless expression told him nothing, but the tears that fell from the child's eyes told him just what he wanted to know.

"I am afraid he is not quite there yet… Did you try everything?"

"Of course…of course not."

"Then whatever you haven't tried…try now. I want him emotionless."

Without so much as another word Bryon rose to his feet and left the chamber.

"Emotionless…"

"Emotionless…"

"Emotionless…"

The words where being chimed all around the chamber and Ciel was grabbed by one of the masked figures and thrown onto the stone floor where the man got on top of him and proceeded to beat him. Hitting him over and over until the room began to spin.

"Emotionless…"

The words seemed frantic…as though they feared Byron would harm them should they not complete their mission in making Ciel emotionless.

How could one get more emotionless than Ciel already was?

He had not cried for his parents in weeks. He had not felt an ounce of love given or received since arriving in this place. Though he supposed horror, isolation, and hopelessness, those were really the only emotions he found himself capable of feeling at this point.

"Is he emotionless yet?" asked one masked figure fearfully.

"I don't know," responded another.

"Rape him…rape him that will do it!"

It took only a second for someone to pull him from the floor throwing him upon the stone bed, and they were on top of him the next.

"No!" Ciel screamed in an attempt to fight him off only to have other masked figures chain him down.

No time for foreplay or preparation of any kind. Something was shoved into him and Ciel clenched his fists and eyes not wanting to see, though he couldn't hide his screams from the pain. The man was furious, and his anger was evident in every thrust and the grip he used to pin Ciel's shoulders to the stone was forceful. Everyone watched as he screamed and writhed…but no one helped. Not one soul was kind enough, or at the very least brave enough to help him.

* * *

Weeks later the masked figures continued to be frantic as they all made every attempt in carrying out Byron's wish, and the word "emotionless," was chanted over and over again continually.

One man struck with a sudden idea and he called, "Emotionless, he wants him emotionless. You cannot get more emotionless than in death. Sacrifice the child in the name our Demon God!"

Ciel had been resting (as peacefully as you could in such a place) before the man had stated that. But his eyes shot open upon hearing it. Someone grabbed Ciel's hair dragging him from the open cage. Then hands…hands from everywhere touching him, picking him up. He was placed on the stone table a blanket used to cover him.

Ciel screamed, fighting back for his life. More and more hands held him to the stone until he found he could not move.

Ciel had absolutely no control. None. He couldn't control when he ate, when he slept. He couldn't control when he left his cage. He couldn't control anything, and this lack of control was horrible.

He stared up to the circular ceiling above him breathing hard. There were holes way up there at the top. A great escape route if one could only fly. Ciel could not. He could not fly, he could not get away. Ciel could not even be in control of when he died.

As he was surely going to die now.

* * *

Alexial turned to Ariel one afternoon.

"I do believe my time here is done," he said rising to his feet.

"What are you talking about sit down," Ariel said.

"Our contract is complete...you wanted to be popular and famous. From what I sense you are now well know all throughout the country... and your name is spoken daily in the houses of the nobles. You have recieved your wish...and now it is time for my payment."

"Now...no... No! I am not finished," Ariel said. "Our contract is not complete!"

"Not according to me. It is done," he said. "Now be still...I will take your soul and make it as painless as possible."

"No! Please! Please I'm not finished!" she pleaded...

"Now now, be still...let me have what is mine," Alexial said.

"I'm not done. I'm not famous enough!" she snapped furiously.

"Our contract is complete. Now give your soul up," Alexial said. "It will hurt all the more if I have to take it by force..."

"No!" she screamed stepping back she tripped over her chair and Alexial pounced on her like a lion on it's prey.

A few minutes later he held the empty shell of Ariel in his arms. He let her fall to the ground. Disgusting. She was awful...a foul tasting soul...

Like every demon whose contract was complete he set out to find a new master...

Closing his eyes he began sensing the souls on earth and nearly gasped when the one met his senses. A rare soul...unique from all others. This was the kind of soul demons waited centuries for. He smiled, he wasn't about to let any other demon get to that soul first...

There wasn't a chance in hell...

* * *

This was it, Ciel thought as a crow flew in from a one of the holes near the roof. It landed on a stone shelf where the roof connected to the wall…and it stared down at him...

It would cock his head left, then right. Though it never blinked not once.

"…" Ciel stared up at it feeling the pain of the knives that cut into him. The chants of the men echoed off the walls filling his ears with the torturous hymn. He wanted to scream but his voice was overworked by this point, and he was certain he couldn't manage it if he tried. Weak, he felt so very…weak.

He looked up noticing the longest blade yet, it was held firmly in his torturer's hand aimed directly at his stomach.

Ciel's heart rapidly began to hum in fear and he closed his eyes prepared for the blow.

A loud squawk from the crow erupted overhead.

All at once something…

…shattered…

It broke! It tore! It disintegrated all at once! Though none of these words fit to describe the utter collapse of Ciel's identity, because Ciel Phantomhive…was broken…

Most people, when they break like this. They lose their mind. They go completely insane and lose all sense of self. In a way, Ciel did.

_You have to break a fortune cookie to get the fortune within._

Ciel was broken, and what was unearthed was nothing like him. A dormant personality that had slept in his very soul seemed to come bursting through and the old Ciel was gone…shattered…dead. The happy little boy with eyes of joy and purity laid in pieces in the darkest part of this new child's mind. The only thing connecting the pieces together was a pool of blood that crept across the stone floor soiling each and every piece that remained. The pieces that could never, and would never be repaired…

…all the kings horses and all the kings men…

Ciel laid on the cold stone slab breathing hard. A new awakening having taken place, a new strength erupted. He wasn't quite sure what this new mind and this…this new body could do. His mind had only the vaguest remembrance of who he once was.

Though to his torturers…to these heartless beings above him who worked him over making him endure every pain their dark minds could think of…they noticed nothing. Nothing until they realized the fear had stopped, and his reaction to their actions ceased.

"Is he…"

The knife in the man's hand was still raised positioned to strike and sink into his flesh. He was not scared like he had been not a second before. Not a bit.

"Not yet…I think he is just out of it…"

"…"

Ciel's eyes closed and when they opened he was staring at the man holding the knife. Instantly his hand shot out grabbing the knife in his hand Ciel brought down all his weight upon it sinking it deep within the man's chest.

Blood.

The dazzling red liquid seeped through the man's cloths and got onto Ciel's bare skin. He left the knife within its new warm sheath having found its home.

The initial shock was now over and the men around Ciel grabbed him once again pushing him back onto the stone.

Utter hatred continued to erupt in his very soul. Anger beyond anything else…

Though instead of looking up and seeing the ceiling and his torturers around him…he saw darkness…feathers…emptiness. What he heard in this place wasn't silence as would have been expected, but instead he heard a voice.

"Once one had rejected faith, it is impossible for him to pass through the gates of heaven."

For some reason this voice needed no more explanation than that. Ciel knew what was speaking to him…and he knew why he was there… Insanity always tends to be more erudite than rationality due to sanities compulsive need to make an answer for everything. Insanity never asks "why," and therefore has more room to focus on the things that just "are."

"Would someone who believed in God summon you?" Ciel spat rudely.

A soft echoing laugh erupted and filled every corner of the hall.

"Then, I will ask thee but once. Is it thy wish to form a contract?"

"Enough! Form the contract and grant my wish!" Ciel demanded.

It was done the next thing he knew a man stood kneeling before him, his arm across his chest, a smile on his lips. "My Lord," he said.

Ciel sat up looking around. All his captors lay dead on the floor bloodied and lifeless, at his feet where they belonged. Ciel climbed down from the platform and stood before him entirely naked and covered in blood. Yet he felt no embarrassment or shame as he would have before. "What is your name demon?"

"I was about to ask you the same question."

"Ciel Phantomhive. Now what is your name."

The demon smiled. "That is what I was going to ask. My name is whatever you make it."

"…What were you called before me?"

"Alexial."

"Ugh," Ciel groaned with an instant distaste for the name.

"I had a dog. He was loyal and dedicated. Entirely devoted to me his master but he was just that a dog. So he was about as useful as a rock," Ciel said. "His name was Sebastian. That is your name. Let's hope you prove more useful than him."

"I should hope you can find more use for me than you would a dog," Sebastian said softly an underlining chuckle to his voice.

"…" Ciel stared down at his new…pet demon… "Let's hope."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry, but the story isn't turning out like some of you thought. D: Some of you (I think) mistook Byron for Sebastian...**


	3. Mine

Ciel had not realized it, but he had been in that horrid place for three months before his black knight had rescued him. He was a knight who not only engrossed him but also infuriated him to no end.

Now it was three years later, he was twelve…thought that didn't matter. Age didn't matter in the least to Ciel. Why? Because it wouldn't matter if he was 10 or 80, he would never stop feeling the hate and anger he did right now.

**

* * *

**

**FAUSTIAN CONTRACT**

**Ch. 3**

**Mine**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Ciel snapped as Sebastian stood smirking beside him.

"I was just thinking how cute you look when you're upset," Sebastian said softly.

"Knock it off," he warned as he tossed the newspaper to the side.

"So cute…"

Ciel spun his chair around looking up at him. "Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"A servant does not call his master cute."

Sebastian smiled. "I'm sorry."

Ciel's eyes narrowed. "On your knees Sebastian… If you're going to apologize do it properly on your knees at my feet."

Sebastian stared down at the Child who sat glaring up at him.

So he fell to his knees before his young Lord crossing his arm over his heart. "I humbly ask for forgiveness my Lord. I forgot my place."

Ciel crossed his legs furiously. "I am sorry," he stated simply almost playfully as though this were a joke. But Ciel was not joking.

"I don't believe you," Ciel said blankly resting his head softly on his fist.

Sebastian smiled moving nearer to him falling to his knees again, now he was the same height as Ciel siting down. Slowly he placed his lips by Ciel's ear. "My Lord, I am undyingly sorry," Sebastian whispered before placing a few soft kisses at his neck.

Ciel's breath hitched for a moment, eyes hidden below his bangs.

Ciel then seemed to remember who he was and he placed his hand on Sebastian's face callously shoving him away.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Ciel asked.

Ciel hated physical contact…being aphephobic and all. It all came with the torture he had endured just a few years ago. Sebastian was the only one who could touch Ciel without him (literally) trying to kill them, and it may not have seemed like it, but Sebastian knew Ciel inside and out. He knew how to manipulate him so he got what he wanted without it seemingly like he did.

Other things that seemed to have come in the remnants of his torture, was Ciel's detached emotion to romantic advances. His actions would freeze and even his eyes would get out of focus, just like a defense the body uses so they don't have to endure the full force on what was going on around it.

As seen just a second ago Ciel also enjoyed demeaning people. Whatever he could do to take away their humanity and freedoms he did as though it were a way to counteract what he had endured. This overwhelming desire sometimes counteracted his aphephobia. Not to mention, Sebastian knew this was a turn on for his young master, the times when Ciel had him beg and plead at his feet. Sebastian didn't mind. For this soul he would do anything.

Sebastian enjoyed his new master much more than he had all the others in the past, and much more than he would admit to anyone. Ciel was so different, and his name…it was beautiful…

Demons had their own language apart from all the languages on earth. It was the language of hell. Spoken by demons and the devil himself.

Latin? One would think that. Though Latin was a human language that demons only used at times when necessary, but they had a language all their own as well. A language they did not (usually) speak in front of humans. So it came as such a delightful surprise that Ciel's name was a word in his language. In fact, it was the most beautiful word in the entire demonic language…

…mine…

Ciel's name meant mine. How wonderful, how beautiful it was that Ciel had been labeled his even at birth.

"Get up already don't you have work to do?" Ciel snapped when Sebastian had not moved from his place on the ground.

Sebastian rose to his feet and bowed before he left to tend to his daily activities, though he returned an hour later when it came time for Ciel's newest lesson.

Sebastian placed a box on Ciel's desk making the boys eyes drift slowly to it. "What is that?"

"A tool to be used for your latest lesson," Sebastian said. "Mr. Warrant will be here in a short time to tutor you."

"What is it?" Ciel asked going back to his book.

"I would think the proper way to find out what something is, would be to open the box…my Lord," he said adding the last part so his words wouldn't sound so sarcastic.

Though Ciel had already caught the tone and he threw aside the book he was reading. "Sebastian," Ciel said softly. "Open the box."

Sighing Sebastian walked over and Ciel watched interlacing his fingers in waiting. His servant opened the box for his master showing him the contents inside.

"…"

Sebastian took the item out and fell to his knees holding it to Ciel as though he were offering a Prince a royal scepter.

"A riding crop?" Ciel asked questionably.

"Yes."

Ciel took it spinning it slowly in his hand before bringing it down on his desk with a loud CRACK!

"I don't know what you were thinking Sebastian," Ciel said. "I don't have time for pony rides. Fire the tutor and as I am supposing you purchased a horse, you can either return it or send it to Lady Elizabeth as a gift."

"A proper Lord should be able to horseback ride…and seeing as you have not had proper training in the matter—"

CRACK!

Ciel had slapped the riding crop on the desk again so he would be heard.

"Who says I have not had proper training?"

"I have never seen you ride a horse before bocchan, so I only assumed—"

CRACK!

"Well that was your first mistake. Don't assume you know everything about me Sebastian…because there are things I will never tell you. Now do what you're told. Fire the tutor take everything back…" he looked down at the riding crop in his hand. "Except this. I rather like this…"

"As you wish, my Lord."

* * *

A few hours later Ciel was silent as he watched Sebastian ritualistically begin to clean his office and he smiled. Staring from over top the gun he was cleaning (about the only thing he cleaned himself). "Sebastian come here," Ciel demanded.

Immediately the duster was placed on the shelf, and Sebastian came to his side. "Yes?"

Ciel smiled pulling at the ribbon around his neck undoing the bow Sebastian had meticulously tied. "On your knees Sebastian," Ciel ordered.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows staring down at his young master. "Now my Lord?" he asked softly.

"Did I stutter?" Ciel asked putting final pieces of the gun together. "Yes now…"

Sebastian fell to his knees beside Ciel who immediately grabbed the hair at the back of his head pulling him to his neck. "Kiss me."

The few times the young master desired to be touched, (and these occurrences were rare indeed) had to be in _his_ complete control to begin and end as he elected. It also had to demean the other…which was always Sebastian.

He thought it was funny how Ciel enjoyed demeaning his demon anyway possible, because demons did not feel feelings like shame. So his attempts were laughable.

"Of course bocchan," he said softly immediately setting to the task he was given.

"Bocchan! This letter just—" Maylene who had burst through the door stopped immediately at the sight and covered her face with the letter she held flushing terribly.

Sebastian stood up holding out his hand for the letter.

CRACK!

Ciel had kept the riding crop close at hand. "I do not remember telling you to stop."

Sebatian turned back to him smiling, "My apologies," and falling to his knees once again he got back to his task of making the Lord feel…wonderful…

Maylene looked up from the letter.

_Oh god they're going at it again. Should I stay? Am I supposed to stay? Maybe I should leave…pretend like this never happened._

"Maylene."

"Uh," she looked up to find Ciel holding his right hand out waiting for the letter, his left was entangled in his servant's hair, and Sebatian…

_His God like lips…are hard at work on a bruise colored crest for young master's neck. Oh the young master is so lucky to have Sebastian at his side. If I had Sebastian…even for just one night I_—

"Maylene!" Ciel snapped breaking her out of her imagination. "The letter..."

"Ugh…right! Sorry bocchan," she handed the letter over before quickly rushing from the room her face lit up like a campfire.

Ciel proceeded to grab a letter opener and unfold the paper which he began to read, all the while Sebastian never stopping, and Ciel showing no sign he knew that Sebastain was even there. This…insulted Sebastian somewhat as he was a demon…the very embodied essence of lust. Torture and lust, the two things demons knew best. For this earl to not so much as bat an eyelash at his advance…no this had to be remedied immediately.

Sebastian slyly bit down on his neck causing him to hold back a groan. "Just what are you doing?" he asked irritated. "I need to read this it's from the Queen."

Slyly, Sebastian ran his tongue along the newly defined mark. "Sebastian…" he groaned not with desire but annoyance.

"I am sorry bocchan, but I have not yet heard you tell me to stop."

(-.-) "Stop…" he said monotonously and Sebastian rose to his feet.

"And the impertinent letter from the queen states?" Sebastian asked.

"How is her letter impertinent exactly?"

"It interrupted me…"

Ciel ignored the comment spinning his chair around. "There is a ball coming up. The Queen will be there, and she has requested my presence to ensure no trouble befalls the festivity."

"So we are going to a ball."

"I can bring one guest of my choosing," Ciel said. "I suppose it will be Lady Elizabeth, send her an invitation immediately Sebastian."

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

That night Sebastian set himself to his ritualistic chores of preparing the young Earl for bed. He used this situation to his advantage however.

Sebastian's hand untied the blue cloth at Ciel's neck and undid the first few buttons of his shirt so he could get at Ciel's neck, which he kissed delicately. When Ciel wasn't expecting it he often slipped away into these blank states of emotionless obedience, like the one he was in now. His impassive appearance was only enticing the demon to proceed further as his kisses moved to Ciel's chest and his hand caressed Ciel's leg.

The Earl couldn't help but gasp softly at the advances of his demon servant, and Sebastian couldn't help but take advantage of these immobile states Ciel would frequently find himself imprisoned in.

Sebastian turned Ciel's face to him, his eyes glossed over. Lost in its own little world for the moment. He captured his lips in a kiss as his hands continued to roam, as his tongue did some exploring of its own.

When in states like this Ciel would forget who and what was around him. Knowing only the sensations he felt, which more often than not were wonderful.

A crash from the floor below broke Ciel from his immobile prison and he shoved Sebastian away. "Just what are you thinking!" Ciel spat furiously. "Go see what that was and then prepare me for bed properly."

Sighing Sebastian placed a hand across his chest. "Yes, my Lord."

* * *

The noise as it had turned out had been a stray cat that had wandered into the kitchen and knocked a few dishes over. Sebastian put this new cat with his collection in a secret room in the basement leaving some milk for it and the others there. They were his little furry prisoners, but even though they were prisoners he treated and fed them well. Sebastian smiled at them before closing the door and returning to his young master's side.

"It was a stray cat my Lord," he turned to find Ciel was already asleep on his bed. Sebastian smiled before walking over and preparing him for bed the rest of the way.

He turned to leave only to have Ciel groan at the last minute and look up at him. "What…what was that noise?" he asked.

"A cat, I have placed it somewhere where it will not bother you anymore."

"Set some traps tomorrow," Ciel demanded.

"For what?" Sebastian asked.

"The cats," he answered. "Their getting to be almost as bad as the rats we keep finding around here."

* * *

**Sorry guys, Ciel is a little OOC, and slightly darker than normal. I know, but for the outcome of this story he needs to be a little OOC so I can write the Ciel needed for this particular fanfiction. However I'm going to try and not let him get too far out of character. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed.**


	4. His

So now he had a dilemma to face…

He had to carry out his master's orders without seeming to do them. So he set out the traps, as his master had ordered. They looked like small versions of bear traps. Though He kept his mind on each…

As a demon's senses were 10,000 times stronger than a human's he could keep his mind on each of the traps he put out and whenever (on the seldom occasion) a cat wandered up to one Sebastian would just hurry and scoop it up before he has harmed. It was working quite nicely so far.

* * *

**FAUSTIAN CONTRACT**

**Ch. 4**

**His**

* * *

"I should think not," Ciel said as he spoke to a potential client on the phone. "But I will have some samples shipped to you immediately. Yes. Yes I understand. Good day to you.'

With that he hung up the phone and spun his chair around.

It was mid-afternoon, but you would never have been able to tell by looking outside. The sky was gray and dismal with an impending storm making all motivation the child had for work seem to fly out the window. Ciel sighed leaning back in his office chair. He was wearing his pajamas and a bath robe, having not bothered to (order Sebastian to) change them. What was the point on a dreary day like this?

There was knock at his door and Ciel turned as Sebastian entered the room holding a tray.

"I thought the young master might like some hot chocolate," he said softly walking in and setting the cup before him. "Just how my master likes it, with a touch of hazelnut…"

Ciel wrapped his fingers around the handle staring into it. It was steaming slightly.

"Did you prefer something else? Some tea perhaps?"

"No this is fine…"

"I see, well then I will be in the kitchen if you need me…"

With that he watched Sebastian leave the room and close the door behind him. Alone again, he sat the cup down on the desk and walked over to the window. He was fairly certain this was going to be one hell of a storm from the look of it. Not like it mattered to him anyway. Ciel did not have any childish fears for storms.

* * *

Sebastian delicately set to work preparing a cake for the young master's dessert when he sensed something nearing one of his traps. His head shot up from his work immediately and he laid down the froster and immediately (with a speed only demon's possessed) rushed to it. He glared noticing not a stray cat, but a stray dog sniffing around closer and closer.

Sebastian seriously considered allowing the dog to get caught. He could use his fur and make some nice fluffy lining for a winter coat for Ciel, but the next second decided against it. He was far too busy with everything else to concern himself with making an unneeded and unordered fur coat. So he appeared behind the trap and glared down at the dog. Immediately it began to whimper and with its tail between its legs he scampered off back to the woods.

Sighing Sebastian went back to the kitchen and finished the cake's final touches know Ciel would not appreciate in the least all the hard work put into it. Sebastian didn't care. He was not here to be appreciated.

* * *

Ciel glared out the window his mind wandering back to the days of his imprisonment… He blinked the thoughts away as he turned back sitting down and attempted to read over some business documents but soon found he was failing miserably. Suddenly his window burst open from the wind outside and Ciel jumped up closing it swiftly, his hair whipping around his face as he did so. "Damn," he cursed making sure it was locked this time. Sebastian had always told him to make sure the windows were locked…

He glared out the glass expecting the trees to be whipping around, and perhaps some shards of rain piercing the air…something. However there was no rain. There was no window. Just the grey clouds of the impending storm. What had blown the window open?

"Ciel," said a voice behind him. He spun around to find him…

Byron Disraeli was sitting on the corner of his desk, the widest smirk upon his face.

Immediately his thoughts seemed to wander back…

* * *

_"Bring him to me," Byron commanded as the masked figures unlocked his cage and shackle to half carry, half drag the tortured child to him._

_Ciel couldn't help it…tears began falling down his face. Byron tilted Ciel's head up. His listless expression told him nothing, but the tears that fell from the child's eyes told him just what he wanted to know._

_Crying derived from emotion, so he still had emotion._

_"I am afraid he is not quite there yet… Did you try everything?"_

_"Of course…of course not."_

_"Then whatever you haven't tried…try now. I want him emotionless."_

_Without so much as another word Bryon rose to his feet and left the chamber._

_"Emotionless…"_

_"Emotionless…"_

_"Emotionless…"_

_The words where being chimed all around the chamber and Ciel was grabbed by one of the masked figures and thrown onto the stone floor where the man got on top of him and proceeded to beat him. Hitting him over and over until the room began to spin._

_"Emotionless…"_

_The words seemed frantic…as though they feared Byron would harm them should they not complete their mission in making Ciel emotionless._

_How could one get more emotionless than Ciel already was?_

_He had not cried for his parents in weeks. He had not felt an ounce of love given or received since arriving in this place. Though he supposed horror, isolation, and hopelessness, those were really the only emotions he found himself capable of feeling at this point._

_"Is he emotionless yet?" asked one masked figure fearfully._

_"I don't know," responded another._

_"Rape him…rape him that will do it!"_

_It took only a second for someone to pull him from the floor throwing him upon the stone bed, and they were on top of him the next._

_"No!" Ciel screamed in an attempt to fight him off only to have other masked figures chain him down…_

* * *

"You!" Ciel spat furiously.

"My my," he said smiling getting to his feet. "Here I have returned to collect you at last to find all of my followers have been murdered and my precious pet missing… Who gave you permission to leave?"

"No one," Ciel spat furiously. "I left because I wanted to!"

"So who helped you? There is no way you could have escaped alone…"

"…"

"So you do not wish to tell me?" he said getting to his feet he walked over to Ciel placing his hand on his cheek allowing his finger tips to caress the side of Ciel's face. The young earl gasped softly at the touch his eyes going somewhat out of focus. Byron's hand slowly pulled the string of the tie at his neck allowing it to slip from its knot and fall to the ground. He undid the top few buttons of Ciel's shirt, all the while he stood there unmoving, emotionless…obedient…

"I see your body has not forgotten all of its training at least…" he whispered leaning down to kiss him when he noticed a plate come flying through the air directly between Byron's face and Ciel's. It embedded itself in the wall opposite. Byron turned dully to find Sebastian at the door.

"Sorry, but I cannot permit you to touch my master…"

"Yours?" Byron said questionably. "Ciel _ciel_."

"Ciel _ciel_." Translation: Ciel _is mine_.

"Far from it," Sebastian answered. "I have marked him, Ciel belongs to me!"

Byron glared. "You marked him…my… Don't you know it is a crime to mark another demon's property? He has already been marked by me…"

"You're lying," Sebastian said. Another demon's mark gave off an aura almost similar to an odor that told other demons to stay away. Sebastian had sensed nothing of the sort from Ciel upon meeting him.

"I am not," Byron said. "You're his servant have you never given him a bath? Have you not seen it? It is fairly obvious…"

Sebastian remembered the mark on Ciel's back…

"It is not true; there is no stench of you about him…" Sebastian snapped he was beginning (just slightly) to lose his cool. This wasn't true. It couldn't be! Could Ciel really be..._his_?

"Just because I used more profound magic to create my contracts than you does not make it any less binding…so I suggest you leave him to me, as he was mine first…" Byron turned back running his hand through Ciel's hair.

It hurt his butler instincts slightly to do so, but he took a plate from the serving tray and dropped it allowing it to crash upon the floor bring Ciel's sense back to light, his eyes widened slightly at the noise, and he pushed Byron's arm away. "Don't touch me!" he snapped.

"Seems he does not recognize you as his demon," Sebastian said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"That is nothing a little training will not correct," Byron said. "But quite a dilemma, I do not believe there has ever been a case like this in all of hell's history. One human with two contracts…hmmm…"

Ciel rushed over to Sebastian. "Sebastian I order you to—"

But before Ciel could finish Byron smiled. "I have it! I shall take this case to hell, and I shall fight you for custody of his soul…"

Ciel blinked. What was he talking about?

"Until then Ciel," Byron said before the window crashed open again and in a whirl of wind and curtains he disappeared. Sebastian rushed over closing it swiftly.

He turned back to Ciel who was looking furious. "Why didn't you kill him!" Ciel snapped.

"The opportunity never arose, and besides for much of the time you were so very close to him, had I acted he would simply have taken you…"

"That's no excuse!" Ciel snapped before sighing. "This is bad…"

"What is "bad" is your inopportune habit of blanking out when faced with acts of sexuality. You could be easily captured if that remains to be the case."

"Well then just get me to stop," Ciel snapped.

"Is that an order?" Sebastian asked.

"Everything I say is an order! Don't question me!" Ciel barked furiously as a smile spread across his demon's face.

"As you wish," Sebastian said. "Then we shall begin tonight."

"Whatever," Ciel said imagining Sebastian had some kind of mediation technique that would stop him from reacting in such a way.

Sebastian grinned and Ciel noticed the room around them melted into darkness…feathers…emptiness... Just as it had done that night.

When Ciel found he could see again he discovered himself chained by his hands and feet to his own bed, even at his neck there was a leather collar that was uncomfortably tight. "Sebastian!" he snapped and saw him emerge from a darkened corner of the room.

"Sebastian untie me!" he demanded.

"I cannot, that would be going against your orders."

"What are you—"

"In order to stop your body from reacting in such a way I must retrain it. You become withdrawn inward and lose focus when things are out of your control. A human body will find a way to cope with stressful situations and this just happens to be how you were trained to cope with it all… So my thought is, that I must take acts such as these out of your control while still leaving it completely within your hands…"

"What?" he snapped not understanding a single word.

"The bindings remove your control because you cannot escape or get away. However I will leave it within your control by not making a single move you don't order me to…" he said. This will hopefully retrain your mind to realize it's coping mechanism is no longer needed."

"So I will not tell you to do anything!" Ciel snapped thinking he had outwitted his demon.

"Not an option for I am making a minimum of a half hour of training every day. I will turn on my stop watch when you tell me to do something and I will turn it off when the action is done. When a half hour is done we will be done for the day. If it takes you three hours to get in a half hour then that's how long it will take. If it takes you the entire day, well…it is your option."

"Fuck you!" Ciel snapped attempting pull free.

"Now now, would you prefer I do this with you lacking all control? Then again, that wouldn't help you would it?"

Sebastain climbed onto the bed placing his knees on either side of Ciel's legs. "Now my Lord," he said holding his pocket watch in hand. "Command me."

* * *

"**I thought the young master might like some hot chocolate," he said softly walking in and setting the cup before him. "Just how my master likes it, with a touch of hazelnut."**

**That's a lie, that's not how Ciel likes hot cocoa, that's how I like it! :D**

**Thanks to all!  
**

**Nana Narcotic: Lol! Yes he is in trouble now. Since Byron named him, that means he is technically Byron's.**

**TotalAmuto: Yea, thank you!**

**Tainted Rhapsody: :D Glad u like, love your avatar. Sorry, I'll try not to make the theme too dark for you. :D**

**Cookies 111: Aren't they just?**

**Kitty Tokyo Uzumaki: I didn't, here is the next update. Hope you enjoy.**

**Miaicegirl: Thanks! I have updated now…**

**Fangirl05: You think? I don't know… I like Alois anyway, if he is a little Alois-ish oh wellz XP Thanks for reading…**

**Lost To Reality: Yes, most would. Even me. *dies* Aw crap, I can't continue now… :(**

**Cian0: You should read more of it then. I really is a good anime.**

**Thanks also to: BloodlyCherryBlossom, ulqui's-girl, Hitomi-chanchan, SilentShadows101, diamondkat12, and all the subscribers. :D**


End file.
